What's in a name?
by Unlisshed
Summary: A collection of drabbles, featuring the heroes of FFVIII. All of them have titles, whether they are flattering or not, but what is really in a name?
1. Fearless Leader

Zell says it in an open and honest way. Squall likes Zell, even going so far to consider him his closest friend, despite his exuberant nature being the total opposite of his own loner nature. But when Zell says it, Squall can't help but snap back a retort in irritation.

Quistis says it quietly and seriously and only in the company of friends. For that Squall is grateful. Quistis knows him well enough to know that the commander would not appreciate being called that by total strangers. She doesn't know him well enough however, to stop from saying it herself.

Irvine says it with humour. Squall can almost tolerate the Galbadian trained SeeD saying it, as he means it more as a joke than anything else, though Squall can't help but feel that underneath it all, Irvine means it seriously too.

Selphie says it with cheer and enthusiasm. Squall finds it hard to get mad at Selphie for anything, but that one name always sets him on edge, and he can't help but do something, _anything_, to make her stop calling him that.

Rinoa doesn't say it at all. She knows he hates it and she knows that it's a misleading title anyway. He fears more than the average man does, It's just a lot harder to see under that stony facade.

But she tries to explain to him anyway that, to his friends, he _is_ their 'fearless leader'.

"_It's not that they think that you are without fear, it's that you attack all of your fears head on, without hesitation. They all wish they could be like that."_

"_But they _are_ like that. We all fought Ultemecia together."_

"_It's not just that. Everything you strive to achieve, you accomplish, even faced with impossible odds. None of us would've made it through Ultemecia, without you leading the way, and your friends realise that."_

"_And yet, I could not have gone that far... without you."_

**

* * *

****AN: Drabble? Triple drabble? Drabble x 3.3? Heh, whatever. This popped into my head last night and I couldn't get it out, so here it is. I'm not completely happy with the ending, but I still thought it was sweet!**

**I've got an idea for another one, revolving around Rinoa. Let me know if you want to see it. Otherwise, I'll post it in a couple of days anyway. Cheers!**


	2. Sorceress

It is what she will forever be known as. Not for who she is or for what she's accomplished.

Just for _what_ she is.

Nobody cares that with the help of a few SeeD, her resistance faction single handily secured the freedom of an entire city. Nobody cares that her mother died in a car accident when she was just five years old. Nobody cares that despite her clothing preferences, her favourite colour is pink. Nobody cares that she loves the smell of rain.

Nobody except those who know her.

Those who know her, know that the thing that she treasures most in this world, is not power, but love. The love of her friends. The love of her family. The love of her Knight.

Those she loves, love her back and forget that she is the descendant of Hyne. They forget that with a flick of her wrist, she can cut any foe down.

Because, to them, she is just Rinoa Heartilly. A woman who liberated a city. A girl who longs to feel her mother's arms around her once again. A wearer of blue but a lover of pink, who can tell it's going to rain before it ever does. A friend who will do anything to help them. A daughter that makes the effort to mend bridges with her father, despite how far apart they have grown. A lover who makes her stoic boyfriend laugh with real joy and helps him appreciate the value of friendship.

But to the world, none of that matters. Because she is the sorceress.

* * *

**AN: A bit of a downer ending, isn't it? Oh well, we all love her anyway. **

**I've decided to make a chapter for each of the main characters of FFVIII, including Seifer. He may not be a hero, but he still one of the more interesting characters.**

**If you liked this, please send a review my way. I like them. I like them _a lot. _**


	3. Champion

It wasn't going to be easy, but nothing worth having ever was.

Zell felt the eyes boring into him, people calling out his name in excitement and anticipation. Failure was a luxury that he couldn't afford, not with so much on the line. His friends were counting on him, his mother was counting on him, _complete strangers_ were counting on him, and he couldn't let them all down.

Zell had been training for this moment for his entire life and, although he nearing his limit, he would continue until the time ran out. His SeeD training had taught him as much.

He looked across at the last challenger, triumph flashing in his eyes as he noticed that he was sweating and losing pace. Only thirty more seconds to go and he was in the lead. He could almost taste the victory.

Finally, the bell rang, signalling the end of the competition. He looked up at the scoreboard and jumped to his feet, pumping one fist in the air.

He did it! Zell was now the Reigning Champion of Balamb's Hot Dog Eating Contest, and no one could take that away from him. Well, at least not for another year.

**This one is more comedy than anything else, but Zell's such an upbeat kind of character anyway, so it makes sense. A special thanks to redmangobliss95 for the idea for this drabble!**


End file.
